Bennett Talbot (IUCU)
"I told you there'd be consequences for leaving. Now i'm going to let you die really slowly." ''-Bennett Talbot'' Bennett Talbot is the ruthless and sadistic leader of the Advanced Assassins Guild, who detests any disobedience from his assassins. When Brett Daniels leaves the Guild, Talbot works with assassin Gray Fallon, only for Quiver to defeat them and forcing Talbot to escape. Bennett Talbot is portrayed by Thomas Haden Church. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Talbot's early life, except that he joined the Advanced Assassins Guild at a young age and quickly rose the ranks to become the highest-ranking assassin in the Guild. He would later recruit Brett Daniels to the fold. Assassins at War Betrayal in the Guild Talbot sends Brett after a Russian Sleeper Agent named Yuri Markov, and although Brett successfully kills Markov, he returns wanting to leave the Guild. Talbot tries to convince him to stay, but Brett makes up his mind and leaves, although Talbot subtly threatens him, stating that no one leaves the Guild and survives. Following Brett leaving the guild, Talbot attempts to call Brett whilst he is shopping with his girlfriend Nadia Thomas, and is unsuccessful in convincing Brett. Realising that he cannot change his mind, Talbot realises there is only one thing he can do. The New Recruit Talbot contacts a freelance assassin named Gray Fallon in Paris, and arranges to meet him in a Hotel Room. After meeting in the cafe, the two engage in a brawl that kills everyone in the cafe, and Talbot offers Fallon the chance to kill Brett, which he accepts. After Fallon's attempt at killing Brett, Talbot calls Fallon hoping for some good news, but Fallon reveals that he is playing with his mind first. Coming to Wave City After Fallon's latest encounter with Brett, Fallon contacts Talbot, who informs him that he is heading to Wave City to help deal with Brett himself. Fallon then states that they need to go after Nadia, and Talbot is present when Fallon brings a captive Nadia back. Talbot and Fallon bring Nadia to a Mall attached to the Parking Lot after Fallon kills two guards, and they hide her in a nearly constructed store. Talbot then takes the time to place C4 charges around the Mall and Parking Lot, and he visits Nadia in her cell. He tries to make her think that Brett is not the man she thinks he is, but Nadia's faith in Brett remains untested. Brawl at the Mall Talbot receives a tip that a police convoy have found them, and he watches as Fallon slaughters all the guards. Talbot is also present when Fallon attempts to kill Detective Harry Wilkes, but Quiver prevents Fallon from killing Wilkes. After reiterating his past statement to Quiver, Talbot engages in a gunfight with Wilkes, although he quickly escapes to activate the remote detonation sequence. Talbot is present when Quiver and Nadia find him in the parking lot, and Quiver injures Talbot by shooting him in the leg. Talbot promises to let Quiver die, and activates the detonator before escaping to his helicopter. However, as he looks out he finds Quiver looking up at him, although he promises to kill him some other day. A Mysterious Stranger Talbot is met by an unknown masked man who breaks into his office, and the man offers to kill Brett for him, as he has a complicated history with the hero. Talbot decides to listen to the man's proposition. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Gray Fallon- temporary employee Enemies * Brett Daniels/Quiver- former subordinate turned enemy * Nadia Thomas- abductee * Detective Harry Wilkes- temporary enemy Appearances * Quiver Notes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Quiver Media Category:Quiver Characters Category:Quiver Movie Characters Category:Lead Villains Category:Bad Guys Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Movies Category:Advanced Assassins Guild Members Category:Assassins